Bad days
by minion556
Summary: Hope you guys love this story. I am not going to give away the next bit but I will give you a clue: it involves a hospital,Lucy's skills and an epic sword fight.


Lucy looked around her: all was clear (or so she thought). Gru signaled her to come to him unaware of the villain lurking around the corner. Lucy cautiously tiptoed out from behind the pillar she was hiding behind. The villain smiled deviously watching her every movement. He wasn't going to capture her...yet.

Lucy and Gru arrived at their house greeted by Kyle their...dog thingy. "Hello Kyle!" Lucy bent down and stroked him. He wasn't afraid of the girls or Lucy anymore, he was more than happy to let them stroke him. But he always backed away in fear when Agnes and Edith had combs and bows in their and Gru walked in to their living room to find Agnes with a blanket over her head,Edith munching on a large bag of popcorn watching _Bolt_ and Margo on the computer typing a _Facebook_ status. "Edith turn it off!" wailed Agnes pointing at the screen. It was the bit were Penny and Bolt are running for their life about to be killed in a deadly fire. "Oh Agnes this is sooo awesome!" Lucy smiled at them as did Gru they hadn't even noticed that they were back. "Boo!" said Gru. All the girls turned to face them. "Daddy! Mommy!" cried Agnes hugging Lucy and Gru with delight.

"Come on!" Shouted the villain Lucy and Gru where trying to defeat earlier. "Once we have got the dare devil agent Lucy,we will need to persuade her to work for me!" The villain who's name was Stink-bomb was charging up their garden path."So Rapunzeminion said that he could see her every day, all he had to say was Rapunzeminion, Rapunzeminion! Let down your banana!" Lucy was telling the baby minions, Charlee and Ezra a bedtime story. She was way more softer than Scarlet Overkill and didn't make up story's about blowing the minions off the face of the earth. When the minions had wound down for the night and were sleeping soundly she undid her pony tale and put on her night stuff and flung herself onto the bed. Gru was kissing the girls goodnight and would be up in a minute. Ding dong! Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned. She answered it reluctantly. "Hi" she mumbled. Stink bomb was in a costume so Lucy wouldn't tell who he was. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Lucy's arm and clamped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't call for help. Lucy let out a tiny muffled scream as a can of knock out gas was sprayed in her face.

Lucy's eyelids pealed open to revel Stink bombs face. Lucy was in a some sort of lab tied to a chair. she glared at the figure in front of her trying to strain against the ropes. Her bangs had gotten really long (that's why she had to pull them back into a pony tale) so that they covered her left eye like an emo. She wasn't in her _Bambi_ pajamas any more she has in a deep black mini skirt,a black blouse,black high heals and black fish net tights that itched. Lucy blew her long orange hair out of her face as she kept on squirming and straining. "Welcome my cutie! Hope your having fun!" Lucy rolled her eyes "oh yeah thanks I feel very welcome!" said Lucy sarcastically sighing. "Now let us get down to business!" Stink bomb clapped his greasy hands and made a syringe appear out of nowhere. "What's that?" asked Lucy in a tiny shaky voice that made her sound like a six year old. "Oh you will see!" he cackled injecting it into Lucy,s arm. Lucy fell unconscious instantly. From the syrem that was injected into her arm,her hair formed a black streak and her eyes turned gray. Her voice lost it's sugary touch. She woke up dizzy but her mind was buzzing with evil thoughts. "Hahaha" "We have got her now Bianca!"

"But the power wont last long master she will just get sick!" replied a tall skinny girl with long pale blonde hair. She was dressed in a black skimpy dress. "Unfortunately yes she will get weak but at least we will have plenty of time to get the information out of her that we need!Lucy tell me dear where is the AVL headquarters?" Lucy had a devious smile on her face,"under the sea behind the sharks you will find submarine that's where it is!" Suddenly her evilness went out and she returned to her sweet sugary self. "Whats going on?"

Gru was panicking Lucy was gone and he didn't know where she was. "Dr Nefario!" Dr Nefario faced Gru "Gru come on we have got to rescue her!" Gru shrugged "HOW CAN I RESCUE HER IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HECK SHE IS!" Said Gru spitting with rage.

Meanwhile... "Thank you darling for spilling the coffee!" Cackled Stink bomb grabbing Lucy by the arm and throwing her into a cage."What?" asked Lucy in confusion,her head was banging like a drum and her thighs were stinging. She was too tied out to call for help so she did absolutely nothing.

Dr Nefario ran over to Gru."Gru Edith and I have made someone to help rescue Lucy!Behold the Bayminion!" Gru nearly fainted when he saw a huge over sized minion made out of balloons. "Whoa! Hes amazing!" Dr Nefario nodded proudly at his high tech rescue devise.

"One no two slight issues: No seat belts or breaks sorry." Dr Nefario hung his head. Gru smiled and hugged his friend.

"Thank you Doctor! Now lets save Lucy!"

Lucy was lying on the hard floor of the cage shaking with fear. "Having a good time?" Lucy bit her lip trying to control her anger. Bianca sprayed some sort of sleeping gas to make Lucy pass out

 **oooo Lucy has been through a lot but I think that this is the worse. I am gonna carry this on soon. (Beware the next bit is HORRIBLE!)**


End file.
